One Trick Pony 1
by ledaluck
Summary: Joel thinks that Sonny and Kat have gotten along better than usual.


Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Katmau5

Warning:Swearing

An: This is (supposedly) a Christmas present for Valitiel, but I hope anybody who reads it, enjoys it!

( Sorry if there's any errors. I did this kinda quick )

Joel really didn't think that Sonny and Kat would get along as well as they did. The fuckers seemed to share all the same interests, and Joel couldn't help but feel a bit jealous… He didn't think much about it at first, but then Kat began to invite Sonny over to dinner, She would go on walks with him, and head over to his house to meet the Owsla gang. What the fuck did she think a relationship was?

Joel sat alone in Kat's house, waiting for her arrival. Sonny had once again invited her over to his house to show her how he made his own music. What a bunch of motherfucking bullshit.

But Joel didn't want to call her. He didn't know what she would say, would she laugh? Would she scold at him?

" Fuck this shit " Joel announced, bravely reaching into his pocket, and dialing his girlfriends number.

The phone rang for about a minute, before he was sent to Voicemail.

" Sorry I can't get to the phone right now! Call me back later! "

Joel was panicking. Was he getting cheated on? Of course not! He probably was. The man chewed onto his nail, until he caused them to bleed. He was just being a little paranoid cunt. Or was he? A week from today was April Fools. Was she just fucking with him? He sure hoped so.

Joel was about to sadly waddle up to Kat's room, until he heard the sweet laughter of his girlfriend come from outside.

The man raced over to the nearest window, and opened up the curtains, just enough for him to see.

Sonny was -of course- wearing all black. He had the same derpy glasses on, and the same ridiculous haircut.

Nothing had changed.

" Maybe we can… Next time… Joel lets you " Sonny said making Joel curse under his breath. He couldn't hear shit.

" I would… I have to go… You later! " Kat laughed, looping her long tattooed arms around the short man in front of her. It was actually quite funny to see, Since Sonny was fucking short as shit, And Kat even towered over Joel sometimes. But the hug bothered Joel quite a bit.

' It's just a hug, Joel… ' The man assured himself, looking to see if Piaf had fucked anything up yet. By the time Joel looked back up, Sonny had already gotten into his car, and Kat was bounding up the stairs.

Joel forced himself down onto the couch, turning onto his side and trying his best to pretend that he was sleeping. The 30 year old woman quietly opened the door to her house, and instantly smiled when she saw her boyfriend curled up on the couch. She leaned over her boyfriends head, about to plant a kiss on his cheek, but was stopped by Joel's words.

" You were at his house for four motherfucking hours " Joel grumbled, turning over to face his girlfriend.

" Sorry Babe, Time just kinda slipped away from us, ya know? " Kat laughed, making Joel's from deepen.

" No " The man snapped, making Kat sigh, " We were just having some fun babe, calm your tits… " The woman dropped her bag by the door, and plopped down onto the couch, while looking up at her boyfriend, who was still frowning at her.

" C'mon babe, quit looking at me like that… Come here, Let's cuddle and watch a movie " Kat suggested, patting the empty seat beside her.

" Kat, I don't know if I trust you with him " Joel said, sitting down next to his girl friend. Kat blinked, before turning to stare at her boyfriend.  
" What do you mean? "

Oh shit… Joel though, staring into Kat's brown eyes. She was giving him one of those cold hard death stares. His previous affairs were filled with death stares, but when Kat did it, it fucking scared the shit out of him.

" I don't have all day man, spit it out " Kat snapped, bringing Joel back to reality. He really didn't want to offend the woman he loved so very much, so he just… said it.

" You're cheating on me with Sonny, aren't you? "

It probably wasn't the best way to say it, but hey- Joel often made a lot of mistakes.

Kat was just staring at him. She wasn't moving, She wasn't blinking, hell it even looked like she wasn't breathing.

" Are you serious Joel?! " Kat snapped, scaring the living dogshit out of him. He had never been this afraid of a woman, in his entire 31 years of life. What the fuck was going on. When Kat noticed that Joel wasn't going to respond, she scooped her purse up off the floor, and stormed up to her room.

Joel sighed, figuring that it would probably be smarter if he stayed downstairs…

Kat was having a real hard time holding in her laughter. Her plan was going exactly how she wanted it. The woman rummaged around her bag, taking out her iPhone, and quickly dialing Sonny's phone number.

" Hello? " A high pitched voice asked, causing Kat to lose her shit.

" Oh my fucking god! Sonny! Joel ACTUALLY thinks I'm cheating on him with you! " She exclaimed, trying her best to keep quiet.

Sonny burst into a hysterical fit, causing him to reach up, and clutch his now aching ribs.

" Are you fucking serious? Oh god "

Kat laughed and laughed, until she finally gained control of herself.

" Just a couple more days until April Fool's and then we could spill it on him!"

Sonny laughed, " Oh fuck, this shit if going exactly as planned! Keep it up, babe " 


End file.
